


Ghost of Halloween

by RandomReaderThatWrites



Series: Holiday Specials [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 1/2Horror, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomReaderThatWrites/pseuds/RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: Beacon Academy prepares the Scream Fest every year for Halloween. A process routine to most students, yet things don't go so normally and smoothly with the awakening of the dead. Ghost of Winter AU





	Ghost of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Readers, this chapter is a 'Special' Chapter, as in a Chibi RWBY chapter, which means that it does not affect the canon story plot. As such, the cliffhanger of Chapter 4 will not be continued in this chapter.

**A Ghost of Winter Holiday Special:**

**Ghost of Halloween**

**by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

**~Beacon Academy~**

"Student's of Beacon Academy!" Headmaster Ozpin called for the attention of all students present in the main hall. "I have called this meeting with all of you to discuss an important matter."

"An important matter?" Ruby repeated, looking at Yang worriedly. "Is there a problem?" she added, looking at the group they had nicknamed: JNPR.

"Nah." Nora replied, hands behind her head, looking on calmly at the headmaster, her giant grin always present.

"Headmaster Ozpin does this every year." Jaune said, assuring them that nothing is wrong.

"As many of you know," Ozpin started to speak again. "One week from now, it's Halloween."

The crowd of students cheered after the headmaster's words reached their ears.

"Halloween?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha was the one to reply. "Every year, we students of Beacon Academy prepare the 'Scream Fest' where everyone can attend the party on October 31. It is one of those events of year where not only do we get to wear costumes, but both districts come together. The Scream Fest is held each year on a different side of the school, with the district it belongs to having to organize everything."

"This year," Ren continued. "It is going to be held in the Military District."

"Which means more work for them, more fun for us!" Jaune said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, if it is held in the Military District," Yang started. "That means that all the students of Oum High can go to the Military area?"

"Yeah." Ren answered. "Halloween is one of those few days of the year where the two districts are allowed to come together."

"Awesome!" Yang yelled, jumping up and down. "Can we come and help?"

"Why would you do that?" Jaune asked, confused. "You should be glad it is not being held in Oum High!"

"She can spend more time around the military stuff." Ruby answered for Yang, her tone flat as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Jaune joined Ruby's tone of voice, suddenly remembering who Yang was.

* * *

**~Beacon Academy, Military District~**

"Whuzzup people!" Yang shouted on top of her lungs as she entered the front doors to the training plaza. "Whuzzup training gears!" just then, a few students started removing said gears. "Where are you sending my babies?!" the blonde screamed, anime tears falling like waterfalls.

"Yang?" a girl's voice called to the blonde.

"Pyrrha?" Yang replied, turning around to be met with said red-head.

"What are you doing here?" Pyrrha Nikos questioned the 17 year-old boxer.

"I came to help." Yang replied with a wide grin.

"More like came to sneak around the district." Pyrrha whispered to herself, while sending a warm smile at Yang. "If so, you can go and help Nora with the traps. Just be careful, because one may activate-"

"I'm off!" Yang ran off.

"-on you." Pyrrha finished, looking dumbfounded.

Crossing half of the plaza, Yang arrived at Nora's 'trap-zone'. The orange-head was holding a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Nora!" Yang called for her attention.

"Yang!" Nora called back, immediately showing her the bowl of cereal. "Here, try some."

"This is the trap-zone, so I'm-" Yang started, slowly reaching for the bowl. Just as she was about to touch the cereal, a hand burst through them and captured the blonde's in an iron grip. "-gonna guess this is a  _trap_."

Nora puffed her cheeks. "Yeah, pretty scary, right?"

"Ah, a hand has got me! Please save me! Ah! Help!" Yang faked, making Nora burst into laughter. The blonde joined her friend. "For the Oums, sure is."

"Do you want to help with the other traps?" Nora asked, excitedly jumping in the air.

"Count me in." Yang replied, and the two went to work on a random trap they found close to their position. "Were is Ren?" the blonde asked.

"He is working on the food." Nora replied. "His cooking is so good that the headmaster always tasks him with it."

"Poor guy." Yang nodded sadly.

The two girls laughed. Pyrrha looked over her shoulder at the two and smiled. Ruby came a hour later to help too. The red-head took the young strawberry lover to help her with the decoration, while Jaune tried to convince Ren to let him help in the kitchen. Ren however wasn't going to take chances in ruining his perfect cooking.

With this same routine, the days passed and the training plaza was turned into the most  _hallow_ tastic party plaza ever! Yang is influencing the narrator...

"We made it!" Jaune cheered as the group checked the last corner of the place. No mistakes were allowed. "Tomorrow is the big day!"

"I can feel this will be the most  _scream_ tastic Scream Fest ever!" Yang said, fist-bumping with her trap-partner.

"We tried our best." Pyrrha said, being the most self-controlled person of the group.

"What costumes are you guys gonna wear?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious. "We spent a whole week together, yet the subject was never brought up."

"We usually keep it a secret." Nora said, scratching the back of her head. "You see, everyone will be under masks and stuff, so not knowing the other's identity makes it more fun."

"Oh." Ruby nodded. "Good luck on finding each-other then."

* * *

**~Military District, Training Plaza, 31st October, Scream Fest~**

"Welcome to the party!" the DJ yelled on the mic. "Are you ready to scream?!"

The crowd of students cheered as loud as they could, even making Ruby shield her ears.

"Not used to loud noises?" a teen in a white knight's costume asked her, handing the Rose a glass with a weird liquid on it.

"I can't believe someone is louder than my sister." Ruby replied, accepting the drink, even though cautiously. "Are those eyeballs in the drink real?"

The knight laughed. "No! Nora used eyeball-shaped gums. They are actually yummy."

"Ok and Ew." Ruby said. "Wait. Jaune?"

"At your service, miss White Rose." Jaune bowed, removing his knight helmet.

"It is you!" Ruby cheered to herself. "I was seriously starting to think I would find none of you tonight!"

"What about Yang?" Jaune raised a blonde eyebrow. "Her hair can be spotted pretty easily."

"Yeah, the time I spend with her at home is enough." Ruby chuckled. "I have heard enough of her puns."

"She can't be that bad, now, can she?" Jaune asked, laughing lightly. "N-no?" he guessed his question's answer, judging from the glare Ruby had sent his way. "What's with your outfit?" the blonde raised an eyebrow, sounding genuinely confused, trying to figure out as who she was dressed.

"Ah, this." Ruby mumbled, playing with a white strand between her fingers. "I used flour to make my hair white and tore up some old clothes." she explained, as she dusted off the torn white shirt and pants. "Kinda wanted to look like a... ghost?"

"L-Like the ghost of the M-massacre?!" Jaune asked in both awe and fear, shivering as Ruby nodded. "By the way, have you seen Pyrrha anywhere?"

"Oh, the Knight is searching for his Princess." Ruby said teasingly, making the blond boy blush. "No, haven't seen your princess around."

"Oh," Jaune responded, his eyes saddening for a moment. "Well then, if you don't mind, I will be going to find my... Princess."

* * *

**~Training Plaza, Yang~**

Blonde hair flowing with the light breeze, the teen walked inside the building. Her gold-trimmed blue-royal vest shone under the shattered moon as the doors mysteriously opened on their own. Every students/monster-outfitted person stepped out of her path as the blonde fixed her tie. Her black-eyeliner made her eyes look even sharper, even though a gold mask was perfectly placed on her face, as she approached the beauty in a black dress.

"May I have this dance, my Lady?" the blonde teen offered a hand to the beauty, who laughed lightly.

"Yang?" the black-haired beauty asked, her voice entering Yang's ears like an angel's voice.

"Blake." Yang replied, bowing lowly as Blake accepted the hand.

**~Training Plaza, Pyrrha~**

_'Where could Jaune be?'_  the red-haired maiden asked herself. As she walked gracefully among the crowd, politely turning down every offer to dance, the clattering of metal against metal was all she could hear.

The red and gold metal plates that formed her armor shone under the lights of the plaza, the color of her hair mixing with it. A few steps away from her, she finally spotted her Prince.

Or Knight in this case.

The white and gold plates of his armor shone as much as her own, his blonde hair free from the helmet.

"Jaune." she quietly called the boy as she approached.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune turned to look at the newcomer, blushing at the sight of his friend.

**~Training Plaza, Ren~**

_'I have to find Nora before she causes trouble.'_  he thought, running a hand through his black hair. The old clothes he had found home made a good cover for him... from the rensexuals, if you were wondering. However, his magenta strand of hair could betray the disguise behind the costume.  _'She is most likely in the trap-zone, waiting for any good show...'_

Right on cue, a high-pitched laugh echoed. That was definitely Nora. Walking through the crowd faster, Re couldn't help himself but chuckle at the sight that awaited him. There was Nora, laughing her butt off and another poor bunny-dressed persona covered from head-to-toe in tomato sauce.

"Ren!" Nora yelled through the crowed and literally body-slammed into him.

"H-hey Nora." he greeted back, fixing his clothes and hoping no one had heard his partner's yell. An impossible request...

"Ren!" why did fangirls exist?!

* * *

**~Training Plaza, Ruby~**

Jaune left her side and Ruby took another sip from the strange drink. It was actually tasty. White dust fell on the back of her hand.  _'Just the flour.'_  Ruby thought, moving her other hand on top of it to remove the dust.

The dust was white, just like the snow during winter.

 _'Weiss...'_  Ruby's mind started to wonder to the pale face of the ghost in the mansion. A chill ran through her entire body, possibly from the torn parts of her clothes, even though the plaza's temperature was high.

_A day as cold as Winter..._

_'Huh?!'_  Ruby's head turned in shock, the words echoing in her head, but they weren't her own. _'It can't be... Weiss is at the mansion and she can't leave the room.'_

_Gunshots and Screams..._

_'The story is repeating in my head!'_ Ruby placed both hands on her whitened head to hopefully stop the words in her mind. _'Unless..."_

**~Training Plaza, Yang~**

The light music instructed their bodies on the dance floor. The two teens moved with unbelievable grace. The black dress moved by the dance seemed to somehow merge with the shadows of the ground. The eyes behind the gold mask stared at the beauty, as a beast would stare at its pray.

"Isn't this supposed to be a party with scary costumes?" her words left her mouth in a whispered voice. "You look... handsome."

"I'm the Beast." eyes narrowed under the gold mask. "And you are my Beauty."

"Hmm... We can have it your way... Yang."

"Your wish is my command, Blake."

"Are you wearing lenses?" Blake asked, curiously gazing at the red eyes before her.

"No." said red eyes looked on in confusion.

"Your eyes are red."

"Huh?" Yang looked up, completely forgetting she cannot look at her own eyes. "I guess it's a Halloween thing..."

"Perhaps." Blake agreed, heels clicking on the ground as the two danced.

"Just like your ears." Yang added, removing her hand from Blake's waist to touch the black cat ears on top of her head, but Blake's hand shot up from her shoulder and grabbed hers in a strong grip.

"Don't." the Beauty simply stated.

"As my Lady wishes." the Beast moved her hand down to her partner's waist again. "What's with these slow songs? Isn't this Scream Fest, or did I mistake the building?"

Blake chuckled lightly. "You newbies really know nothing. Scream Fest doesn't start until 9:00 PM, so there is still half an hour from now. More importantly, I did not know you could Ballroom dance."

"I have my ways." Yang smirked. Leaning her head until their foreheads touched, Yang's eyes stared at Blake's through their masks. "For now, let us enjoy this dance."

**~Training Plaza, Ren~**

Ren is known to be a calm boy and overall, he does not curse.

 _'Damn!'_  well, that excluded. "Come on, Nora!"

"Okay-Dokay!" the troublemaker said in sing-song voice. The two teen ran through the crowd, Ren to escape his fangirls and Nora just following him.

Pushing and apologizing to the people they passed through, the two finally made it to one of the changing rooms. Sighing in relief, Ren tried to control his breath. If there was something that scared him more than Nora's anger, it was those girls.

The changing room was dark, but he could still see Nora's eyes through the darkness.

"Hey Ren," Nora called for his attention. Now that he was more focused, Nora too was wearing some type of armor like Pyrrha. Hers was less complicated though, joined by a skirt.

"Nora," he called back, smiling at his friend, partner, roommate, cr-. "N-Nora?"

Said orange-head had started to close the distance between them. Their foreheads were mere inches apart.

"What a-are you do-" Ren started as Nora's fingers rose from under the darkness. "Auch!" he yelped as Nora flicked his forehead.

"Got ya." she giggled, while Ren's cheeks blushed. "Happy-" Nora started.

"-Halloween." Ren finished.

The two leaned in...

**~Training Plaza, Pyrrha~**

"And here I thought, I was looking for my Princess." Jaune said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"And I was searching for my Prince." Pyrrha said, laughing lightly as she gazed into Jaune's blue eyes. "I guess we were both wrong." she added, walking a step closer until she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Y-yeah." Jaune gulped from the closeness. "So... W-who are you dressed as?"

"Genderbended Achilles. He was one of the most feared hunters of my country." Pyrrha answered, running a hand through the plates of armor. "You?"

"G-Genderbended Joan d'Arc. She too, was a famous huntress and saint of my nation." Jaune answered, blush growing redder as the red-head approached.

"Happy Halloween, Jaune..." Pyrrha started to close the distance even more.

"Happy Halloween, Pyrrha..." Jaune was leaning in too, until their lips were only a few inches apart...

"Guys!" Ruby yelled on top of her lungs, making the two jump away from each-other. "I finally found you!"

* * *

**~Schnee Mansion, Weiss~**

Feet were dragged on the floor, yet they made no sound, they had no weight. Breathing the air and letting out a old wind, the white-clad pale figure walked to the door. She reached for it, but could grasp nothing.

All types of voices kept calling to her. Many words, many sentences, many curses, many pleas.

_Die!_

_Go away!_

_Help!_

_Leave!_

_Stop!_

_You Bastard!_

She could hear them all, familiar and unknown.

"Shut UP!" she kept saying to the voices, but they wouldn't listen.

_Why did you do this?!_

_What wrong did we ever do?!_

_I'll haunt you forever!_

"SHUT UP!" a cold wind spread through the entire room. She reached for the door again, but only passed thorugh.

* * *

**~Training Plaza, Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune~**

"What was so urgent, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as said teen led the two outside at the school yard.

"I couldn't find Nora or Ren, so you are the only people I could ask." Ruby explained, trying to catch her breath from the run.

"Ask us what?" Jaune asked, he too tired from the run, the armor's plates not making it easier.

"About the Ghost of the Mansion." Ruby answered.

"Eek!" Jaune literally jumped into Pyrrha's arms.

"In the night of Halloween, what happens to the Ghost?" Ruby asked, looking at Pyrrha, knowing that Jaune would get scared just thinking about the answer, if he actually knew it.

"I have heard that all the spirits of the dead people get revived for Halloween." Pyrrha answered, still not sure if she understood where Ruby was getting to.

"And what if the spirit, let's say, has been revived before Halloween, but is bound to their death-place?" Ruby continued to ask, sounding almost alarmed.

"Then... I guess for the night the Spirit will be freed from their bound." Pyrrha answers again, sounding unsure of the answer and the topic of the question.

"Thanks."

"Why did you ask?" Jaune pointed out, getting off of Pyrrha with a blushing face.

"Oh..." Ruby started to mumble a good excuse. "That Ghost of the Mansion story must have really scared me, so I'm being... paranoid?"  _please stick with it!_

"Okay..."

* * *

**~Training Plaza, Scream Fest~**

**_Boys and girls of every age_ **   
**_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_ **

"It is time!" the DJ shouted over the mic. "Are you ready?"

**_Come with us and you will see_ **   
**_This our town of Halloween_ **

The crowd of students cheered louder than before, the Scream Fest having finally started.

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_ **   
**_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_ **

"The Ballroom dances are over." Yang said, removing her hand from Blake's.

"You sound almost sad." Blake pointed out, smiling at the blonde.

"Maybe." Yang responded, grinning at the blackhead at her side.

**_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_ **   
**_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_ **   
**_It's our town, everybody scream_ **   
**_In this town of Halloween_ **

"Time to scare!" Nora shouted, almost making the song's volume seem low.

"Calm down, Nora." Ren sighed, afraid to let go of the troublemaker's hand. Who knows how many people she will give heart-attacks to tonight.

**_I am the one hiding under your bed_ **   
**_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_ **

Ruby kept pushing through the crowd, trying to find Yang. ' _So, if what Pyrrha said is true, Weiss can leave the forbidden room tonight.'_

**_I am the one hiding under your stairs_ **

**_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_ **

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ **

**_In this town we call home_ **   
**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_ **

"Hey Jaune," Pyrrha called for the blond's attention. "Why do you think Ruby was so interested on the Ghost?"

"I-I d-don't know." Jaune responded, shivering in fear from the mere thought of it.

"Don't worry," Pyrrha smiled, hugging him by the shoulder. "You have your knight to protect you."

"It's just c-cold." Jaune tried to excuse his shivers.

**_In this town, don't we love it now?_ **   
**_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_ **

**_'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_ **   
**_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_ **

**_This is Halloween_ **   
**_Red 'n' black, slimy green_ **   
**_Aren't you scared?_ **   
**_Well, that's just fine_ **

**_Say it once, say it twice_ **   
**_Take a chance and roll the dice_ **   
**_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_ **

"What exactly do you guys do for Scream Fest?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at Blake.

"Usually, we scare the freshmen." Blake answered, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "And newbies."

"Try scaring me," Yang also narrowed her eyes, leaning her head till their noses touched. "Kitty-cat."

**_Everybody scream, everybody scream_ **

**_In our town of Halloween_ **

**_I am the clown with the tear-away face_ **   
**_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_ **

**_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_ **   
**_I am the wind blowing through your hair_ **

**_I am the shadow on the moon at night_ **   
**_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_ **

Growls filled the air, having no real origin. Red orbs flowed in the air, black clouds surrounding them.

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_ **   
**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ **   
**_Halloween! Halloween!_ **

**_Tender lumplings everywhere_ **   
**_Life's no fun without a good scare_ **

"Hey Pyrrha," Jaune asked. "People say that the legend of the Grimm takes life during the Halloween night."

"And they will come to hunt us!" Pyrrha faked her fear.

"Eek!" Jaune jumped again and right into her arms.

"Just kidding Jaune." she said, holding her laughter. "It's just a tale."

**_That's our job, but we're not mean_ **   
**_In our town of Halloween_ **

The girl shivered, but it was not because of cold. She could not feel it, yet something inside her made her shiver with every step. It was a strange feeling, one that could be described by one word: Danger. Something dangerous was near, and it was no good sign.

**_In this town_ **   
**_Don't we love it now?_ **

"Yang?!" Ruby called, trying to find her sister in the crowd of students, her voice barely audible. "Yang?! Where are you?!"

"Hey kiddo," a random guy intercepted her path. "Why you so worried? *Hiccup* It's party time."

"I'm sorry drunk-sir, but I have to find someone." Ruby excused herself, running to the side and passing the guy, only for him to grip the hem of her shirt.

"But lil missy, you *Hiccup* don' need to worry." he said. "You just party and get drunk!"

"Not that old yet." Ruby said, hiding her disgust at the smell that came the the male's breath. She tried to excuse herself again.  _'I'm gonna be late!'_

**_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_ **   
**_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_ **   
**_And scream like a banshee_ **   
**_Make you jump out of your skin_ **   
**_This is Halloween, everybody scream_ **   
**_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_ **

Black shapes moved through the streets, more on top of the roofs and many on the sky. A scream or two was heard as the shapes passed through many humans, each of which passed out, eyes becoming black as a void.

**_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_ **   
**_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_ **

The shapes continued to move and their smell could be picked by all dogs and other unusual creatures, like... ghosts. Weiss kept dragging her feet, bags present under her half-closed eyes, as her pale face mysteriously shone the same silver as the moon. Step by step, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the danger, the smell becoming even more unbearable.

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_ **   
**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ **

_'This is... strange._ ' Weiss thought to herself, too tired to even voice them. ' _There are no boundaries. No limits, no frontiers.'_

It was all new to the young ghost, who only knew the room she was resurrected in. Her memories told her that she used to live in this town, yet she could only remember something black, just a blur.

**_In this town we call home_ **   
**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_ **

No matter how confused the Schnee Ghost was, there was something decided in her. The destination she was heading to was Beacon Academy, unfortunately, the same destination the danger was heading to.

**_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_ **

* * *

**~Outside~**

"So how is the Scream Fest going?" a teen asked his friend. "We of the military side worked hard on it!"

"I heard a freshmen pissed his pants because of one of the scare-traps." the other said. "That Nora fella sure is something." he added and the two of them laughed.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-" the first one started to stutter as the second one took a sip from his drink.

"What happened to you, mate?" he started to laugh with his friend's expression, taking the fright in his face as a game. "Did you see a ghost or something?" he added, laughing even harder.

His friend gave up on trying to warn the other and instead took a few steps back, only to foll on his behind.

"Seriously man, it's not funny anymore." the other man said, taking another sip from his drink, only to feel something hot against the back of his neck. Slowly turning to look behind himself, the boy noticed a faint trail of black clouds and two glowing red orbs. "H-hey, this is n-not funny!" he yelled, joining his friend on the ground. "Whomever is in that costume, s-" his sentence however was not finished as a faint pale glow started to coat the chest of the creature, a glow resembling the frost of ice.

The ice continued to grow and coat the entire non-existing body of the creature, until it was shattered into tiny splinters. The two boys stared at the pale figure behind the falling splinters. Her pale face resembled theirs, even though not of fright. All the two boys last saw were two icy-blue eyes narrowed at them as the two passed out.

Growls started to echo in the air, the ghost raising her head to look up at the dark sky. 'So annoying...' Weiss thought to herself as she continued to drag her feet to the door few meters away, though it would take her time with how slow she was moving.

The growls continued to fill the air, yet no one seemed to be bothered. Maybe they could hear them?

Inside the plaza were the party was taking place, Ruby had given up on passing the drunken guy, and instead had taken her way back outside and later to her house. Currently she was about to push the doors to the front yard open, ready to sprint home, only from the pale face of Weiss to greet her outside.

"Weiss... ?!" Ruby blurted in shock.

"Ruby..." Weiss responded (?) flatly. Ruby blinked at her, while Weiss continued to drag her feet up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, making the ghost gaze at her for a second and then resume her walk.

"Something is calling all the dead to this place." her voice was barely audible and it did not echo as inside the room.

"All the dead?!" Ruby repeated, her eyes widening in fear and shock.

Weiss nodded slightly. "Black creatures have already arrived."

"B-Black Creatures?" Ruby repeated again, sweat started to build up on her temples.

"Grimm Creatures, the shadows of the dead." Weiss whispered, entering the door and just as one feet passed through the other side, she disappeared.

"Weiss?!" the young Oum high schooler called in shock, running to the place Weiss had previously stood on.

* * *

 _'Gotta find the rest!'_  Ruby thought in alarm. "Pyrrha!" she called to the red-head who was walking with Jaune. "Guys wait!"

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked while Jaune rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she added, looking worriedly at the sweating girl.

"I-I need to know something!" Ruby said, catching her breath. "Does the school building have anything that could attract the dead to it?"

"A what now?!" Jaune asked, body shivering from head-to-toe.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, her voice sounding suspicious. "Why do you want to know... ?"

"It is urgent!" Ruby yelled, alarmed more than before.

"Explain to me Ruby!" the red-head narrowed her eyes, making Ruby flinch. "What is going on?"

"I-..." Ruby bit her lip, unsure if she should tell. "I... I met the Ghost of the Mansion awhile ago... and I met her again, now... Weiss said that Black Creatures had arrived into School Grounds, all attracted to something in the building..."

"Who's Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"I see..." Pyrrha sighed. "I have heard that the academy is build above a secret chamber that holds an artifact. Maybe the dead is attracted by the artifact?"

"Perhaps..." Ruby started to think on Weiss' words again. "You could be right! I need to find Weiss!"

"Ruby wait up!" Pyrrha and Jaune followed the girl as she ran to no direction in general.

"How are you going to find Weiss?" the redhead asked as she caught up to Ruby. "Isn't she a ghost?"

"Eek!" Jaune screamed at the mention of the word 'ghost'.

"I... don't know." Ruby sighed. "I always hear her voice... I always hear her sing whenever I am inside the mansion."

"Does Yang-"

"No, she doesn't know anything." Ruby shook her head in denial. "So maybe only I can hear Weiss! Perhaps, if I focus, I can find her!"

"I am not catching up." Jaune said, making Pyrrha punch him upside-down on the head. "Auch!"

"Try it." the redhead encouraged, and Ruby nodded. Closing her eyes, the youngest of the three focused on the sound of the angelic voice that was Weiss'. After a few minutes of silence, Jaune could not keep it anymore.

"Got anything?" he asked.

"At the main hall... if I'm not mistaken." Ruby answered and immediately the three started running again.

* * *

**~Beacon Academy, Main Hall~**

Weiss kept staring at the ceiling, eyes blinking every now and then. The black shapes had started to gather and she could here humans' footsteps too.

Ruby and the other two kept running until they entered the giant doors. Slowly turning her head, Weiss stared at the three newcomers, her expression missing emotions.

"Weiss..."

"You humans need to leave." Weiss whispered, her voice echoing through the hall, just like in the forbidden room. "This is not a place for you to be. All the dead will gather, and no living is invited."

"Weiss...?! What's with these black creatures?!" Ruby asked, as Jaune his behind Pyrrha. 'This is not like Weiss... She would usually curl up in a ball and tell me to leave her alone...'

"What's going on he-"

"Yang?!" Ruby and the rest turned to look at the blonde who had just arrived. "Your eyes..." Ruby mumbled, noticing the change of colors.

"Blake, you gotta see this." Yang called over her shoulder and the next second Blake entered the main hall too.

"How can we stop the black creatures?!" Pyrrha shouted her question as more black shapes started to gather. Weiss kept her position at the center of the hall and looked up at the ceiling again.

"Destroy the core." Weiss' voice echoed.

"But how can we destroy the artifact?" Jaune asked. "It could be hundreds of feet underground!"

"I can do it." Weiss closed her eyes, a snowflake-like pattern forming under her feet. "Just keep them off of me."

The black shapes jumped at them, as if right on cue. Pyrrha ducked under one. "How is this even happening?!" Jaune yelled in disbelief.

"A Halloween Nightmare?" Yang guessed, joking as she tried to kick one of the creature's head. It surprisingly hit.

More black creatures had started to gather around the training plaza, panicking all of the students present. Pyrrha ran to the plaza to warn Nora and Ren, arriving just in time to see the crowd of students run out of the doors as the beasts roared.

"Nora! Ren!" she called to the two of them who where among the few students to stay behind. Explaining the situation to them, Pyrrha grabbed some of the weapons in the changing rooms and handed it to them. "We just got to keep them off of the main hall."

"Easier said than done!" Ruby yelled at her sister as she evaded a grimm that was chasing her, who ran straight to the wall.

"C'mon sis." Yang laughed. "This is going to be fun." she added, feeling a fire inside her grow hotter.

"That's something weird to say." Blake commented, dodging and running with the agility of a cat. "Especially when they are trying to kill us."

The pattern on the ground had grown larger and larger and the temperature had dropped lowly. The group slowly started to realize that the patterns were forming a giant glyph.

"Almost done." Weiss' voice echoed again, sounding mockingly bored.

In just a split second, Weiss' glyph disappeared and the creatures dissipated like smoke.

* * *

"Well, this is a mess." Pyrrha commented, looking at the place, now freed from the Grimm.

"They ruined the DJ stand!" Nora complained. "And the songs were starting to be good!"

A student from the scared crowd re-entered the plaza, followed by another, and another, and another.

"What just happened?" the first asked.

"I bet it was one of Nora's scare-traps!" another one guessed, sentence followed by a laugh.

"She sure got us!" another agreed with the second.

"Must have used some kind of visual effects!" a fourth one spoke.

"Good job to the military district." a fifth one cheered, soon joined by the rest of the crowd.

"I did what now?" Nora asked, earning an upside-down punch fro Ren. "Oh, yes! That trap! It took me a while to set it up! Hahaha!"

"Seriously guys, what about the music! You didn't have to go so far!" the fourth persona said and the rest joined with disappointed mumbles.

Ruby and the rest had just exited the main hall and entered the plaza, Weiss hiding behind them. Ruby smiled broadly as an idea came to her. The smile soon disappeared as she mustered the courage to ask.

"Hmm... Weiss..."

"What?!" the Schnee responded flatly, making Ruby flinch.

"C-c-can you sing something for us?" Ruby asked quickly. "I have heard you sing that mirror thing song and your voice echoes so..."

"Why should I do this for you humans." Weiss scoffed. "You don't treat ghosts too kindly."

"Then consider this singing as just for us." Ruby said, her hand motioning to the group that had helped in keeping the grimm away from her.

"Just this once." Weiss scoffed again, but still went to hide behind a fallen desk. The DJ's desk.

The music started to play on itself, shocking the rest of the students.

**_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_ **   
**_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_ **

_'Thanks!'_  Ruby thought, her smile forming again.

**_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_ **

"Don't you have something to explain, sis?" Yang asked, hands on hips, Blake and the rest by her side.

**_Heart thumps and you jump_ **   
**_Comin' down with goosebumps!_ **   
**_You dared to go there_ **   
**_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_ **

"What about you and you r eyes, sis?" Ruby asked, adorably looking curiously at her sister.

**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_We're hauntin' you_ **   
**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_Eh eh_ **

"Don't change the topic." Yang said annoyed, but none the less hugged her sister. The rest of the group joined them in one big hug.

**_If you stayed in too late_ **   
**_To be getting afraid_ **   
**_This scene's extreme…_ **   
**_I I I I'ma get you so scared!_ **

"I'll explain everything when we go home." Ruby said, breaking up the hug. She then noticed Jaune. "What happened to him? He looks paler than Weiss."

**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_We're hauntin' you_ **   
**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_Eh eh_ **

Yang laughed. "We got another _ghost_ ed persona."

**_Gonna get your body shakin'_ **   
**_Wishin' you could just awaken_ **

"N-no, I-I-" Jaune started, but could form no words.

**_Here we go…_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_If you're only dreaming_ **   
**_Why I hear you screaming?_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **

"Don't worry Jaune." Pyrrha playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Everyone has the right to get scared."

**_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_ **   
**_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_ **

"There were a ton of black creatures and a ghost!" Jaune yelled, blushing from embarrassment. "What do you expect?!"

**_You hide or you try…_ **   
**_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_ **   
**_We thrill to your chill…_ **   
**_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_ **

Pyrrha lightly kissed his cheek, making the bow blush even more as steam started to get out of his ears.

**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_We're hauntin' you_ **   
**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_Eh eh_ **

"That seemed to calm him down." Yang joked, shoulder-hugging Blake who laughed lightly.

**_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_ **   
**_More fun if you run!_ **   
**_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_ **

The rest of the crowd kept dancing to the music, not caring about the origin.

**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_We're hauntin' you_ **   
**_We're wantin' to_ **   
**_Ehh ehh_ **

"Hey guys, I gotta go and thank someone first." Ruby excused herself, pointing her thumb at the DJ's desk.

**_Gonna get your body shakin'_ **   
**_Wishin' you could just awaken_ **

Walking slowly as not to disturb the singer, Ruby kneeled in front of the seated ghost.

**_Here we go…_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_If you're only dreaming_ **   
**_Why I hear you screaming?_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **

"Hey, DJ Weiss," she greeted, making said ghost raise her tired eyes at her. "I... I have to thank you for everything."

**_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_ **   
**_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_ **

"No need." Weiss mumbled, surprisingly with a voice not mixed with the singing.

**_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_ **   
**_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_ **

"... Happy Halloween?" Ruby more asked than stated. Weiss blinked at her.

**_Gonna get your body shakin'_ **   
**_Wishin' you could just awaken_ **

A crazy thought popped in Ruby's mind, crazier than the grimm she had seen. Weiss was a ghost, so there was noway...

**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_If you're only dreaming_ **   
**_Why I hear you screaming?_ **   
**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **   
**_We're comin' to get ya!_ **

Ruby leaning closer to Weiss and warped her arms around the ghost's small body, being shocked as much as Weiss when they made contact. Weiss started to mumble, but was shut up by the faint white glow that surrounded Ruby's body. Getting comfortable in the hug, Weiss was debating with herself, on wither to return it or not.

**_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_ **

"Thank you!"

**_We're comin' to get you!_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!
> 
> Happy Birthday to Ruby!
> 
> Honestly, this is the chapter I had most fun writing!
> 
> Song(s): China Anne McClain - Calling All the Monsters
> 
> Marilyn Manson - This is Halloween
> 
> Costumes: Ruby - Ghost of the Mansion
> 
> Weiss - Weiss...
> 
> Blake - The Beauty
> 
> Yang - The Beast
> 
> Jaune - Joan d'Arc (Male)
> 
> Pyrrha - Achilles (Female)
> 
> Nora - Thor (Female)
> 
> Ren - Mulan (Male)


End file.
